Hey! Those are my Chips!
by Emma Iveli
Summary: One shot, Twisted Toyfare Theater crossover. Team 10's trip to the grocery store turns ugly when Choji gets into a fight with Spider Man... over chips? Please R


A/N: In case you were wondering Twisted Toyfare Theater is a comic that's the predecessor to Robot Chicken. It runs in Toyfare, a popular magazine about Toy Collection. In every issue said comic features toys mostly Megos, a toy that existed in the '70s and 80's. In Twisted Toyfare Theatre everyone's personality is twisted in some way, EX: Hulk's "Special", Iron Man's a comical drunk and Spider Man... Spider Man just doesn't give a damn (They are3 out of 4 of the characters that appear in this fanfic...) enjoy this fanfic...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Marvel Character (or their Twisted Toyfare personalities) or Powerpuff Girls Z.

Naruto: Why did you mention Powerpuff Girls Z?

Me: You'll see... and why are you here? Your not in this fanfic...

Hey! Those are my Chips!

By Emma Iveli

It was just a normal day at the grocery store… then the evil Mojo Jojo (the new idiotic food crazed version of Mojo from Powerpuff Girls Z by the way…) stole all but one bag of the potato chips… after calling the Powerpuff Girls Z it became a normal again… until two groups of three… Team 10 of the Rookie 9 of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and Spider Man, Hulk and Iron Man of Megoville.

"Why are you idiots following me again?" said Spider Man.

"RARRGH! Hulk need more toilet paper…" said Hulk.

"I needsh more of thish boosh!" said Iron Man.

"This is so troublesome…" said Shikamaru.

"Why did you bring us along Choji?" asked Ino.

"I need help carrying all my chips…" said Choji.

Both groups got to the chip aisle and found there was only one bag of Lays™ Original Potato Chips. Both glared at each other.

"Hey these are my chips…" said Spider Man.

"Oh no… these are mine…" said Choji.

"This is troublesome…" said Shikamaru.

"Why is there only one bag of chips in the entire store?" asked Ino.

"Some green monkey stole all the chips…" said one of the people who worked there.

Everyone looked at Hulk.

"Did you steal the chips Hulk?" asked Spider Man.

"RARRGH! Chips make Hulk Gassy!" said Hulk.

"Too much information…" said Ino.

"No not that green Monkey… from what I heard it was that new version of Mojo Jojo… who is always steals food for some reason…" said the person who worked there.

"When's the next chipment?" asked Choji.

"Not for another week… wait did say "Chipment"? That's very lame." said the people who worked there.

"You should see the stuff from our comic…" said Spider Man, "Well since it looks like you don't need it I get it…"

"What's suppose to mean?" said Choji.

"You're fat!" said Spider Man.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" yelled Choji.

"I said "You're fat", you're a fatty fatty 2 X 4, can't fit through the kitchen door, your favorite movie is "a fridge too far, you're a fatter joke than Rush Limbaugh, and I hope my foot can go through all that blubber and into your nuts"" said Spider Man who proceeded to kick him in the nuts…

"That had to hurt…" said Ino.

"This is troublesome…" said Shikamaru.

"That's it!" yelled Choji.

"Watch out Shpiderman! Coushin Oliver ish angry!" yelled Iron Man.

And after Spiderman says "do you get your bras at Victoria's secrets"

"Oh that's that! It's on, it's on like Donkey Kong!" said Choji, "Expansion Jutsu!"

Choji began to expand a lot…

"Oh look he's gotten even fatter!" said Spider Man.

"This is troublesome…" said Shikamaru.

"Should we get in on this fight?" asked Ino.

"No… it best if we don't get involved…" said Shikamaru.

"Wow… you said something that was "This is troublesome." said Ino.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and said "Besides that's Spider Man..." said Shikamaru.

"Oh yeah… I remember now…" said Ino.

"Apparently these two haven't read our comics…" said Spider Man.

Choji began to roll towards him but somehow Bucky (Captain America's sidekick) got in the way and killing him in the process.

"Oh my god Choji killed Robin!" said Ino.

"Yoush bashtards!" said Iron Man.

"Should have saw that coming…" said Shikamaru.

"Man this boulder boy is angry…" said Spider Man.

Just as Choji is about to crush Spidey the Powerpuff Girls Z show up… with all the bags of chips!

"RAARGH! Hulk confused! Hulk thought Powerpuff Girls were 5 year olds…" said Hulk.

"Okaay" said Blossom.

"Now you two don't have to fight…" said Bubbles.

Choji undid his Jutsu but he complained "But he called me fat!"

"I'm just gonna pay these chips, leave and forget this ever happened." said Spider Man walking away.

"Wait Hulk no want to be alone with freaky ninjas…" said Hulk.

"Ish should go to… hope you get out of Flipshide Wizsh…" said Iron Man.

"Don't leave…" whined Choji.

"Come on… Choji… we should take Spider Man's advice and just forget this ever happened…" said Shikamaru.

"Hey Ino… where do you shop?" asked Bubbles.

"Oh you like my outfit thanks…" said Ino.

"Oh this ending sucks…" complained Choji.

The End.

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this fic and thanks for reading it.


End file.
